


No ordinary town

by orphan_account



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Clear sounds like Debbie from goodluck charlie, Ghetto-ish town, M/M, Mpreg, Noiz Koujaku and mink have jersey accents, Virus and trip are also jersey, mizuki sounds like a white dad and Sei sounds like an angel, ren is a furry, ryuuhou sounds like someone punched him in the throat, slut!sei, tae-San and Clara are the gods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:13:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2577824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was no normal town. Everyone knew that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Short first chapter

This wasn't your everyday neighborhood. Cars going back and forth, delivering drugs. Live fights on the streets and on curbs. There was no need to see movies when you could look out the windows and see all the drama you wanted on your very street. At least, that's how Noiz saw it all. He walked down the familiar sidewalk, leading to the RoundTown Cafe. Aoba Seragaki, an old boyfriend of Noiz, had been working there for about 3 years now. It was only him most of the time so he did the cooking, cleaning and the register. After the arguments they had, Noiz could care less about Aoba's struggles to keep his little cafe spot together. That didn't mean he didn't want food from there, though. He walked inside of the small cafe, the door bell ringing as he entered. The blue haired man of question was standing right at the counter, his yellow eyes narrowed. "What do you want?" He asked, more rude than Noiz had expected. "Food." He answered bluntly. Aoba rolled his eyes, "Be more specific.."  
"Pasta."  
"Are you Italian?"  
"Are you going to get my order?"  
"Busy?" Aoba smirked. He loved testing the rabbit's patience. Noiz mocked a smirk in return. "Oh yeah I am. I've got a goal to fuck every guy in town and I can't do so on an empty stomach." He spat. Aoba just rolled his eyes and walked to the back where the food was cooked. Noiz took a seat at one of the booths. The cafe was littered with old style decorations, as if Aoba actually knew what some of the things were. Or maybe he did, Noiz thought. But what did he care? All of a sudden, the bell rang at the door. Noiz turned around to see Ren. He said absolutely nothing but he went around the counter and right into the kitchen room. Noiz felt anger rise in his chest. No dinner today then, Noiz guessed, standing up. Everyone knew Aoba was just as a slave to sex as his brother. The thought of Aoba's brother brought a shiver down Noiz's spine. He could count the numerous times Sei had caused him to have the best orgasms in history. Sei was the towns, well, slut. He seems like a normal guy, shy and sweet, soft spoken. But when you got him in bed, he was a real freak. Though he was liked by many, no one loved the guy more than Mizuki. Just a Noiz was about to leave, Aoba walked to the counter with a plate. "$3.00." He said flatly. Noiz narrowed his eyes. "The sign clearly says $1.65 for one plate of pasta.."   
"Not for you," Aoba gave a smirk and held out his hand. Noiz scoffed and pulled out $3 dollars, slapping it in the blue boy's hand. Aoba put it in the register and turned back to the kitchens. Noiz watched him go then took the plate, eating as much as he could fast. When he ate as much as his stomach allowed him, he shoved the rest of the pasta in his pocket for later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's short again

Avoiding flying objects being thrown across the street that shouldn't even be airborne, Noiz came across his favorite market. It had everything he needed cheap and he was running low on pizza and printing paper. Right outside of the store, though, something caught his attention. Mink. The cinnamon scented man was staring at a coin activated unicorn ride. It was rusted and the paint was chipping off making Noiz wonder if he even worked. The rabbit put his hands on his pockets and watched Mink debate whether getting on it or not was a good idea. Cinnamon Dad shifted his feet and glanced around. Noiz was happy he didn't look behind him, though. Slowly, Mink fished through his pockets and pulled out two coins. He mounted the old unicorn and slipped the coins into the slot. With a rumble, the unicorn began moving. Noiz had to bite his lip to prevent a laugh from escaping his mouth. Mink was almost the size of this little mini ride yet it was holding him as if it was good as new. When the ride came to an end, the mystical horse let out a broken neigh. As Mink dismounted, a satisfied look on his face, he met Noiz's eyes. He said nothing and Noiz smirked. "Don't tell anyone about this," Mink said, as if he didn't care that he was caught doing the most childish thing in the world. The meme's smirked widened and he walked into the market doors, Mink stumbling a little to catch up to him.  
"What are you doing here?" Mink asked, his deep voice rumbling.  
"What you're suppose to do at a market. Buy stuff." Noiz answered back bluntly. Noiz grabbed a cart and went down the supplies isle.  
"Have you seen Clear around?" Noiz asked, looking at some coloring books that had a little cartoon jellyfish on it. Mink was silent for a moment.  
"Yes." He replied.  
"Well tell him I want to see him. I get lonely," Noiz stated, grabbing a stack of computer paper. Mink couldn't stop a smirk from forming.  
"Actually, I can't do any of that," He said. "The robot is my current fuck Buddy."

Noiz stopped in his tracks. Last time he remembered, Clear was his. Not a fuck Buddy, but a boyfriend. But the rabbit couldn't remember if they had made it official..It didn't matter either way. Clear was Noiz's property and that was that. As if Mink read his mind, the Cinnamon Man said, "You mad?"  
That was it. Not only had Mink stolen Noiz's boyfriend but they had quoted his favorite meme. Noiz gave him a chilling glare.  
"I'm telling everyone on club penguin you were riding a unicorn."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hella short

Noiz was on his laptop making a Blingee. His Coil was sitting on his computer desk, currently speaking to Koujaku. He fucking hated the guy but why not? He was the only one left Noiz felt comfortable talking to at the moment. "So you lost Clear?" Koujaku said. The kimono man was currently attempting to make powdered donuts for the Donut Festival. That exists. 

"Yeah, I mean, I guess I should've saw it coming.." Noiz said, adding some bling to his awesome Blingee edit. It was his best one yet. "Because you're such a damn brat.."   
Koujaku smirked to himself. Noiz scoffed and rolled his eyes, "You're an old man. That's not very cool." The rabbit teased. "Hey! I'm 28 years old that's not very old! And I don't have any wrinkles yet so shut your mouth, metal head!"

Noiz just rolled his eyes again, finishing his edit. "So guess what I saw Mink doing yesterday?" Noiz stood up from his computer and stretched. It was a nice morning. 

"Fucking Clear beside your house just to piss you off?" Koujaku guessed sarcastically. Noiz grunted, 

"Listen here, don't be a little prickly cunt, mmkay?" 

"Whatever, Brat."


End file.
